Lost and Found
by Keltish
Summary: The duel never happens instead they split one remains in egypt while the other returns to domino. But a darkness plagues the young king, will the darkness consume him and be forever lost or will someone save him helping him find the light in the world and maybe even love?
1. Chapter 1

**Lost and Found**

Disclaimer i own nothing but this story

I couldn't breathe, i couldn't think. The pain was excruciating. the pain was the only thing i could feel. i tried to cry out but no sound came. Mana, Isis help me! Please someone help! I tried to make my presence known. I AM STILL ALIVE! STOP PLEASE MY HEART IS STILL BEATING! MY HEART IS STILL BEATI-"

strangled scream, I sat bolt right up in my bed gasping heavily, lungs burning. It hurt, it hurt to breathe. My shaking hands were clutched on my heart. It felt as if it was bound to beat right out my chest. i attempted to slow down my breathing, trying to calm my heart. I was shaking severely It was that damn nightmare again! That one i couldn't place. All i know is that fear ran through me like wild fire and the pain was unbearable, so unbearable i thought i would die from it! Looking around the room i tried to remember where i was. Twin bed with blue sheets, desk with a notebook, a wooden chair with a backpack slung over it. a dresser with nothing on top of it. A nice big window with dark blue curtains framing it. The wood matched, all of the wood matched. wooden floors like the furniture ran throughout this small barren room. Then it clicked. The Ishtars. I was staying with the Isthars. and this is my room. My notebook, and my backpack. I checked my breathing once again. All was calm. I tried to calm down but i was still shaken. "knock knock knock" 3 gentle raps on the door had my heart racing again and my breathing hitched in my chest. The door slowly opened as light pooled into the room.

"Pharaoh" a gentle voice called, i couldn't answer. I was afraid to answer i knew i couldn't trust my voice. It was Ishizu "Is everything alright?" Though her voice was calm worry was etched onto her graceful features. Just like my sister Isis before her. The thought gave me peace but also grief. I had kept myself locked in this small room only coming out when the coast was clear. I couldn't handle it. I couldn't handle seeing her. It hurt to much. My sister my loving sister was gone forever.

It gnawed at Ishizu knowing that it was her presence that caused him so much pain but this has gone on long enough. This is the 3rd week in a row he has had nightmares like these. One had gotten so physical Odion had to hold him down. He rarely ate and we knew he never slept for fear of dreaming again. It has been over a month since the gods decided his fate. The duel never happened instead once we stepped foot onto the grounds they split. He had been sick for 3 days following. Now Yugi and his friends returned to Domino to finish out the school year. They would be back to visit during the summer and the pharaoh would decide then if he would return with them or remain in Egypt. seeing as he had no choice in the matter before hand. He had not been well enough to travel nor had he any documents. Another problem had arisen when he had tried to speak. He could only speak ancient Egyptian. He was unable to speak any other language. Therefore Odion was teaching him in his spare time. The Pharaoh is a fast learner and has already started to form sentences when he speaks. If he speaks.

Fear was emanate on his face he quickly tried to cover it up but it was still there in his eyes. Fear and pain. Remembering he didn't like to be called Pharaoh i tried again "Yami? Are you alright" tears gathered in the corners of his eyes he put on a tight smile and nodded. He was hiding again. As Gently and as slowly as i could i walked towards him and said "No you're not" His eyes showed he was taken aback but gave up fighting me on the matter. I sat down lightly on the edge of his bed. I knew what he was thinking. I remind him of his sister. He had told Odion many things about her. Once he had mentioned to her that when ever he was worried or couldn't sleep she would sit on the edge of his bed to "listen". Maybe that is just what he needs is someone to listen.

"Talk to me" The tears were now starting to run down his face without his consent he shook his head lightly, lips tightened. "Please" i whispered. That was it. The tears were pouring like summer rain down his face. he hung his head and slumped his shoulders. He was shaking and sobbing. I didn't know what to do. I have never heard of a king crying. or of him ever crying. but i remembered he was human. he was just a boy granted he was a couple of months older than me, he was still only a boy of 19. Apparently being with Yugi had aged him. When he sealed his soul away he was a mere 14 years old. he died before the sun rose on his 15th birthday. I should have expected this. I didn't know what to do. except hold him. Hold him as he cried like i would do with Marik or how Odion would do for me. After all we are all family. So i grabbed him and pulled him to me. Wrapping my arms tightly around him. When i did this. He started sobbing harder shaking violently . so i tightened my hold on him and rubbed his back making shushing sounds like a mother would to her child. " Shhh it's okay. You are okay" ... "everything is going to be alright" Is it? He has lost all of his family he saw some of them die. He had just regained his memories. He was alone. Alone in a cruel world that he gave his very soul to save. He couldn't join his family he was stuck on earth to finish out his life. It wasn't fair. we all knew that. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall. I heard Odion telling Marik to go back to bed.

Peaking his head through the door Odion couldn't believe his eyes. his sister was sitting on the Pharaohs bed holding him as he cried. Tears where in her own eyes but she kept steady looking to her older brother.

Odion had come to check on him. A small smile crept onto my face. "Is everything okay?" He mouthed "No" I mouthed back "I will talk with you later" he nodded and left the room. Slowly his sobs subsided his body weight had increased telling me he had worn himself out. My ears were met with uneven breathing and a slight hitch in his breath. The tears had stopped as well. I just held him, i held him until he was ready to pull away. Slowly he pulled his face from my shoulder. His eyes and his head downcast he refused to look at me. My gown was soaked through from his sorrow. I heard a small choked "I'm sorry" come from him, his accent was still very thick. "It matters not, all that matters is that you feel better" i stated matter of factly again like a mother to a child. He flinched slightly. Softer now i reached out to him."Hey" i said as i gently lifted his head with the crook of my finger under his chin. "Do you feel at least a little better now?" A heavy sigh escaped him. He sluggishly shrugged his shoulders. As if he had the world balanced on them.

I suppose that is the best i could get from him tonight. Sighing myself "if you need anything, do not hesitate to ask, okay?" he nodded slowly still keeping his face looking down at his lap. I stood and gently kissed his forehead i dont know why i did it, it just felt like the right thing to do. As i left the room i could feel his shock. closing the door behind me i turned to run into Odion who was leaning on the wall. "You should not have done that you know" he said as if chastising me. "and what" i responded "i should have left him to suffer alone?" Odion shook his head slowly "we need to find him help, he can not go on like this. Its not healthy. If he keeps it up he will be dead within a month." She knew exactly what her brother meant she could feel his bones as he cried on her shoulder. She nodded. "We will start looking for help in the morning. In the mean time get some sleep. I have a feeling we are going to need it. Good night brother". "Good night sister" he bid me a well sleep and retired to his room for the night.

One name crossed the young Kings mind as his world turned black "Isis"

**What did you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer i own nothing but this story**

**Chapter 2**

The sun rose gently over the horizon. Warm pink light filled the room. Atem grunted turning over placing his face in the pillow 'why must Osiris wake now?' Peaking a little he decided that he might as well get up and ready himself while everyone else slept. To help avoid the awkwardness that is sure to follow this morning. Thinking back to last nights occurrence it reminded him of how his sister would comfort him in his time of need. The thought was comforting but a twinge of pain still shot through his heart. Shaking the memory from his mind he grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom. Turning on the hot water. Letting the bathroom slowly fill with steam. As he stared at himself in the mirror. He was tired and dirty. His face tear stained and his short black hair a mess. Indeed he was due for a good scrubbing. Turning on the cold water to even out the hot he stripped down to only what the gods gave him and stepped into the spray. The water was still hot but it helped ease his muscles. Grabbing his shampoo he put in a good lather and gave in to the scents. The smell of coconuts filled his nostrils and helped ease his mind. He let himself drift off into nothing, that is until the water wasn't so intense anymore. Setting to work on his body he put a generous amount of Shea butter body soap on his dark blue loofah and tried to scrub his worries away. Stepping out of the shower only after the water had started to cool. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his self. Wiping the mirror ever so slightly he retrieved his toothbrush and got to work. Getting himself dressed this morning was a slight problem his balance wasn't at its best. He put it up too his melt down the night before. Thinking out loud to himself "I cannot believe i did that. How could i just break down in front of her or anyone for that matter." It left a sour feeling in his stomach. One that he couldn't shake. Putting those thoughts away for later use he made sure to moisturize before then heading off to his room as quietly as he could.

Looking in the full length mirror attached to his door, he noticed how slim he had gotten. His skin was starting to grey and all of this was making his eyes stand out more than ever. They were Red. Red as ruby's or freshly drawn blood which ever you prefer. Lined with thick black lashes. His short slightly ruffled spiky black hair shone now that he had washed it. He never did like those spikes but he had been forced to bear them. One day while he was complaining His grandmother she had compared his hair to that of a peacock. She had asked him which one would be easier to find a red eyed crow in a flock of thousands or a peacock among crows? That was the day he understood and hated himself even more. It was to make their lives easier? what about his? did they have any idea how much trouble those damn spikes where? No all they had cared about was being able to find him faster. So he had placed a jinx on his crown so that whenever he wore it he had those damn peacock feathers and when he didn't his hair would be short and controlled just how he liked it. He was his mothers child alright. His godmother had once said he was the spitting image of her. Sticking his tongue out at himself. Much like Mana would when she was being cheeky. He softly chuckled, smirking a little at the thought. That was when he noticed that Ra's rays were finally coming into full glory. Stepping to his window he watched as the sun came rolling over the dunes like he did when the sands were still young. Getting lost in her beauty, that was Khemet. He did not hear the footsteps approaching nor did he hear the gentle knocks on his door.

**Soo?**


End file.
